deseos nocturnos
by yisetaisho
Summary: Esta historia da a saber lo que yo creo que sucedio en la escena de la iglesia entre raito y yui, es un one-shot, espero que pasen y dejen sus comentarios n.n


_**Deseos nocturnos**_

 _ **HOLA, SE QUE ES PRONTO PARA UN NUEVO FIC, PERO AUN ASI QUISE SUBIR ESTE, SE ME OCURRIO ANOCHE Y PARA QUE NO SE PIERDA DECIDI HACERLO, LA PAREJA ES UN RAITOXYUI Y ES LEMON . , ESTA BASADO EN EL CAPITULO DONDE YUI Y RAITO ESTAN EN LA IGLESIA (NO SE CUAL CAPITULO ES -.-U), ES COMO LA NARRACION DE LO QUE YO CREO QUE PASO EN ESE MOMENTO QUE CORTARON, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ADIOS n.n.**_

 _ **POV YUI**_

Después de que raito-san empezara a beber mi sangre sentí como sus manos acariciaban la cara interna de mis piernas, haciendo que su mordida no sea tan dolorosa para mí y para que sienta un poco de placer, después empezó a quitar uno por uno los botones de mi uniforme, al darme cuenta trate de apartarlo pero no pude.

 _ **FIN POV**_

RAITO- ara - ara bitch-chan así que quieres detenerme, pero lo mejor es que te detengas, ya que no tienes la fuerza necesaria para detenerme, además yo ya me di un baño de luz de luna, lo que me hace mas receptivo mi punto de placer y el hecho de que estés tratando de separarme me llena de mas deseo, bitch-chan.

YUI- por favor detente, no me hagas esto, por favor- le responde esta con los ojos brillosos por culpa de las lágrimas que querían salir.

Raito la ignoro y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, luego de quitarle la parte de arriba del uniforme y el sostén se encuentra con unas vendas que cubren los senos de la chica, el encuentra el nudo y poco a poco lo va quitando y cuando termina se queda sorprendido por lo que ve.

RAITO- valla bitch-chan, ve que no eres tan chichinashi ( _ **NO SE SI LO ESCRIBI BIEN -.-U**_ ) como dice ayato- le dice con una mirada lasciva, ya que por la venda los pechos de la chica se veían pequeños, pero sin ella eran enormes para alguien de su edad.

Después de decir esto raito empezó besar los labios de yui, pero este beso no era rudo como ella pensaba, sino suave, y tierno que hiso que se sorprendiera y abriera u poco la boca haciendo que gracias a eso raito entrara su lengua para jugar con la suya, ella tímida mente empezó a corresponder el beso lo mejor que podía, luego de unos minutos que para ella eran eternos se separaron para tomar aire, en ese momento raito empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde su mentón hasta su cuello haciendo que esta empezara a gemir y suspirar muy bajo, casi inaudible.

Luego de satisfacerse de besar, lamer, y chupar el cuello de la chica raito empezó a besarla nueva mente, después de unos minutos se separaron y el volvió a bajar por su cuello, pero esta vez no se entretuvo solamente don él, si no que bajo un poco mas y empezó a lamer, chupar, y morder los senos de la chica, yui gemía un poco más alto esta vez ya que nunca había sentido tal cosa como lo que sentía en ese momento con ese vampiro, poco a poco una de las manos de raito empezó a bajar por su abdomen, siguiendo por sus caderas, bajando por sus muslos y de paso acariciar la cara interna de estos, hasta llegar a su intimidad la que empezó a acariciar por encima de la tela de sus bragas.

Yui gemía como si su vida dependiera de ello y empezó a quitar la ropa del vampiro, para estar a la par con el.

RAITO- ne bitch-chan te está gustando lo que te hago sentir?

YUI- s-si, Ahh, si.

Raito se emociono un poco al escucharla decir eso, así que volvió a besarla, pero esta vez el beso tenía más pasión y deseo, pero sin perder ese toque dulce, así siguieron por un par de minutos más, hasta que raito no quiso esperar más y empezó a quitarle la falda a la chica y sus bragas color blanco que en ese momento estaban trasparentes por lo húmeda que estaba gracias a las caricias que el vampiro le estaba dando.

RAITO- ara – ara, bitch-chan estas muy húmeda.

Después de decir eso empezó a besarle su intimidad a lo que ella empezó a gemir más fuerte, si es que eso era posible, y lentamente empezó a entrar un dedo al interior de ella mientras con su lengua acariciaba su clítoris, yui gemía lo mas que podía, sentía que tocaba el cielo con esas caricias que sentía.

YUI- ra-raito-s-san, m-me co-corr-corro.

RAITO- pues córrete, quiero probar tus fluidos.

Y así como él le dijo, ella se corrió y sintió esa liberación, jamás se había sentido asi, y mientras ella jadeaba raito se subió encima de ella.

RAITO- sabes o que viene a continuación?

YUI- s-si.

RAITO- quieres continuar?

YUI- s-si, s-si qu-quie-quiero.

RAITO- bien, seré gentil.

Ella se sorprendió cuando el vampiro dijo esto, pero todo rastro de sorpresa desapareció en el momento en que el vampiro empezó a besarla, ambos estaban metidos en una pelea de lenguas la que el obviamente gano y poco a poco empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella, al principio ella se quejo y empezó a llorar, el al ver esto rompió el beso y empezó a quilarle las lagrimas con los dedos y comenzó a besarle el rostro completo, mejillas, frente, ojos, nariz, mentón, para finalizar en los labios de la joven, que poco a poco se iba calmando e iba correspondiendo el beso, de pronto se dio cuenta que no le dolía y fue moviendo la cadera un poco, raito al sentir esto rompió el beso.

RAITO- ya estás bien?- le pregunto con un tono de preocupación que ella nunca había escuchando en el.

YUI- sí, estoy bien, ya no duele- le respondió dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Poco a poco el vampiro fue penetrando a la chica, ella gritaba de placer mientras el gruñía, ambos estaban metidos en sus sentidos, sintiendo, probando, y tocando el cuerpo del otro, de un momento a otro raito se separa de la chica a lo que esta produce un quejido de molestia.

RAITO- descuida, bitch-chan, aun no término.

Y diciendo esto a puso boca abajo y empezó a penetrarla de nuevo pero muy lentamente, ella seguía gimiendo, pero luego de unos minutos.

YUI- raito, por- por favor, ma- mas ra- rapi- pido.

RAITO- como desees- en ese instante aumento la velocidad de sus investidas mientras yui seguía gimiendo.

YUI- ma- ahhh-as.

Raito siguió aumentando a velocidad, llegando a un nivel donde las envestidas eran más que notables, y así siguieron cambiando posiciones y disfrutando su momento por un par de horas, has que…

YUI- ra-raito-s-san, m-me co-corr-corro.

RAITO- y-yo tan- tan bien.

Y así en ese momento ambos se corrieron y dejaron salir un enorme alarido de placer, luego de recuperarse de ese momento.

RAITO- valla bitch-chan, eres increíble- dice recuperando el aliento.

YUI- tu también.

Y empezaron a besarse nueva mente.

YUI- ra-ito-san- decía este entre beso y beso, a lo que raito se separa y die.

RAITO- que sucede bitch-chan, ya estas cansada?

YUI- no es eso, lo que pasa es que ya casi esta amaneciendo, y etto, no quiero que las personas me vean así- dice señalándose haciéndole ver su cuerpo desnudo.

RAITO- bien, entonces, vístete, nos vamos a la mansión y así terminar con lo que empezamos.

YUI- pero y si los demás nos escuchan, o dicen algo, ya has visto como ayato-kun se ha vuelto de territorial conmigo- le dice poniendo una mirada de tristeza.

RAITO- descuida yui, no dejare que te pase nada- esta al escuchar que al llamo por su nombre se sorprendió y lo abrazo y lo beso- baya y se puede saber por que fue eso, bitch-chan?

YUI- porque me llamaste por mi nombre- dice esta sonrojándose al darse cuenta lo que había hecho.

RAITO- entonces tendré que llamarte por tu nombre más seguido, y-u-i.

Ella lo vuelve a besar y así se empezaron a vestir, luego se fueron a la mansión, no tuvieron problemas ya que todos al verlos llegar supieron de inmediato que sucedió entre ello, así que lo dejaron pasar, ellos iniciaron una relación y todo lo que paso de ese momento en adelante fue felicidad para ambos.

 _ **ESO ES TODO, ESTA PENSANDO HACERLE UN EPILOGO, PERO CREO QUE ASI ESTA BIEN, ES EL PRIMER LEMON QUE ESCRIB ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN QUE LES PARECIO, ESTA PAREJA ME GUSTA, NO ES MI FAOVORITA, PERO EL VER ESE CAPITULO Y QUE LO DEARAN A LA IMAGINACIONHIZO QUE ESTO NACIERA XD, ESPERO CON ANCIAS SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

 _ **ESO ES TODO, ADIOS n.n**_


End file.
